Crystal
Crystal is a super-powered human who is the daughter of a evil scientist. She can create and manipulate crystals and gemstones of all kinds and seeks to actually do some good and not be abused and become a tool by her cruel father. History Crystal was born to a loving family between scientist Brad Akira and his wife Shoko Akira. Sam spent the first 4 years of her life loved and learning about all the great work in the labs her father was doing. However all that changed when her mother fell ill and died when she was 4. Leaving her with only her father and his assistants to grow up with. After her mom died her father had seemingly changed overnight, the loving warm father who had promised to always care for his little girl had become a detached, cold man who cared for little other than hurting the world in revenge for the world taking his beloved wife. After that Brad spent less and less time with Sam till for a certain period of time Sam wondered if he even wanted her, with only servents sent to watch over her she spent her time in her room reading books of the different places of the world outside her small mansion of Kageryu (Shadow Dragon). She also spent lots of time reading fictional books and wondered what she was missing out on. One night she was called over to her father's main lab. It was midnight and Sam was exhausted and afraid with her father's lab assitants muttering comments about her father being mad and what things could go wrong with what was about to come. However it wasint until her father sent her into a test room that she realized that her father's next experiment was HER. Over the course of the night her father tried to give her powers that he could control through her, finally succeeding as he gave her the powers of the jewels and crystals that Crystal's mother had loved wearing. She spent the next 12 years of her life learning how to fight and obey orders, no matter how much harm came from them. Her father instilled in her a love of war and fighting and told her to love the dark glories that war gave. Crystal had done whatever her father told her, feeling more and more isolated and wounded as she realized that these were things her mother never would have approved of and it was her own father doing these things to her! When she turned 16 she stood up to her father in a burst of teenage stubbornness. Things quickly turned ugly when her father turned around and beat her up in rage at her disobediance. Crying, Sam turned and fled the mansion that night. Evantually she heard about Fusion Pacific who fought evil and watched over Honolulu, eager to be of help and maybe gain some kind of assistance against her father Crystal approached the Fusion Pacific leader, Zachary Zatara, who agreed to let her join. Personality Crystal is at heart a warm and caring person who only wants to live a life without the cold cruelty of the experience her family had. She hates crime and evil but does not hate fighting, she believes it is the spice of life and gives the excitement and adrenaline that really gets her blood stirring. So she is not inherently evil but simply warlike, always seeking a way to improve her fighting abilites. Appearence Crystal had black hair like her father and mother when she was born but when she gained her powers her hair turned white, which she always seems to like to this day. Her white hair is kept in two ponytails that she hardly ever wears down. She wears a cute white dress laced with a pretty light blue that shows her inate pureness of spirit. Her eyes are a nice color of blue. Before she was experimented on she was commented on looking alot like her mother. With the same dark hair as her mother and father with her mother's green eyes. Relationships Crystal visited the FusionFall Heroes once but soon left to travel to Honolulu. * Hawk: Crystal met Cyborg once while she was out traveling, she had a huge crush on him but left soon after * Raven: Although Raven was slow to trust Crystal their love of books and Crystal's willingness to share some of the sorcery books she had gathered from her father's mansion quickly bonded them, they havint spoken at all though since she left to continue traveling. * Dove: 'Robin and Crystal had an okay start and never really got to know each other but Crystal respects Robin * 'Starfire: Crystal's willingness to eat her Tamarenan foods and learn her culture quickly got her Starfire's trust, but she left before getting to know her. * Beast Boy: Crystal laughs at most of beast boys jokes out of politeness but kinda agrees with Raven on how annoying it can sometimes be. Abilities Crystal can create crystal's and gems out of thin air and has a great amount of control over her power from her 12 years studying under her father's cold, careful tutelage. She has a great athlectic ability of speed. Partly due to her life now running from her dad and also from her mother who was in track as a child and had always been a good runner. Category:Characters Category:Females